See What You Have
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Lydia Branwell is a Witch and she sees a Warlock who is in need of his familiar, cat Alexander. Witches/Warlock AU. Lydia helps Magnus and Alec get together and in doing so, finds her own peace.
1. Chapter 1

Warlocks had abandoned familiars a long time ago. Witches had embraced the familiars for centuries, usually cats or dogs and sometimes an unique creature. An iguana familiar gave a magical person pause but didn't question the choice, it wasn't the animal but the being inside that animal. It didn't happen often but sometimes the familiar would shift into a preferred form for the magical being. While the Warlocks were powerful, they had long forgotten the added power given by the magical animal guide. The Witches had not forgotten because they had lost some of their gifts due to being persecuted unjustly. Witches had made the mistake of being seen, and it had cost them greatly. With their unexpected sacrifice, the rest of the paranormal beings made sure they were hidden.

Lydia Branwell was a witch who could see a vague sense of the the future with her crystal ball, she always cursed herself, whats the point of being able to see the future but not be able to do anything. Her father reminded her that maybe it was not change anything but help in the here and now. She scoffed but later realized he may not have been wrong. She had her "public" orb she used to make money reading people's futures and giving them hope. She had to give them hope, it was important to her because of her father and her husband. After losing John, the love of her life, she wanted to help others for no other reason than to help her heal.

Witches and Warlocks sometimes had familiars, animals that helped them with their powers and spells. Occasionally a familiar could shift into the form desired by the Witch or Warlock and mate with them. Mostly legend in books but Lydia knew it to be true.

Familiars were drawn to her pain and her compassion; they helped each other. She would use her talent to push them toward their companion and they would keep her company. While the humans mostly paid her bills with her gift, it was the other worlders that she helped that gave her the most satisfaction. Sometimes they found her and asked for help or she would bump into a downworlder and guide them. There were days she had to help because the aura of the personalities wouldn't leave her alone.

Lydia had her personal orb, she ignored it- unless it gave her a reason to look at it with a colored light it made. She was still angry with it, it didn't tell her when her loving husband John would die, it wasn't something the orb would tell her and she had cursed the thing for a very long time. Yet, it still told her things especially details of other Warlocks and Witches things. It had told her so many vague things, but never those things she really wanted to know. She supposed it was because you can't change fate but damn was she mad at fate for awhile. She wanted to throw the orb into a pond, but there was something about it. She assumed it was John telling her to keep helping their kind, that it was important. Lydia still kept the orb hidden and in a place where she wouldn't see it. It had been years and in a room she no longer looked in but felt a pang wherever she walked by, it was too much. Still, she looked, and with a heavy sigh would walk away.

One night Lydia was picking up through her home, and her orb was glowing. It was a unique color, one she had not seen before. She thought she had ignored it enough that it was all new. She shook her head, no, that wasn't it. There was something going on, she hesitated, it had been years she thought to herself. Was she really going to look at this orb, it can't mean anything. She shook her head, telling herself it was nothing and walked in to see orb.

She walked in and shielded her eyes, the crystal ball was glowing with a mixture of colors; brown, green, and gold. Then it settled into city scapes, the orb was telling her something, all she had to do was figure out what. Something warm settled over her, it was love. Like hers with John but when she looked around she knew it wasn't hers but someone else, and she suddenly felt good about that feeling. Her love of John would never go away, yet there was some love to share or now she realized show. Witch or not it didn't matter, her magic told her whomever they were it was worth it all. Lydia felt the warmth of it all, love is love.

She was feeling that love with another pair and they were not together yet. Maybe that is why she is here to help them. She felt a warm glow giving her the feeling that she was on the right tract. She was transported to New York City but when she looked around she noticed that her magic from being a witch kept her from the public eye. She smiled, this will be easy she thought.

Lydia watched the Asian man walk down the street, he was dressed to impress, tight jeans, shirt with the buttons undone, and necklaces hanging on the chest. He had his hair standing up high with some red coloring, shaved on the side. His hair matched his shirt. The kohl around his eyes was perfect. Lydia recognized magic that surrounded him, and it was impressive, he was powerful. She thought she should be jealous then the orb shifted breaking her trance to the sleek long muscular black cat making his way through the city streets. His eyes were mesmerizing, hazel and serious; this cat walked with dangerous purpose. She knew right away, this was a shape-shifter and that his human form would be equally alluring. Probably tall, dark hair, the eyes would be hazel and powerful.

She realized then that this Warlock and familiar were meant to be, that she needed to get them together, for once in her life, she actually understood a vision from the orb. She could tell that this pairing would be a powerful one, and one that could change the future.

John appeared to Lydia in ghost form, he smiled gently, cupped her head to kiss her softly and with adoration and love for her – help them.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia moved to New York, she kept her place in London but thought for the time being being closer to the two beings would be make her self appointed task easier. She managed the items she would need most often to be in both places. Lydia found bringing her orb to be comforting, and while in New York, the ghost of John would visit giving her comfort. He gave her encouragement, even implored her to move on but she was too attached to him. She did promise when the time was right, she would move on, find love again but it would be on her terms, and her ghostly husband encouraged her. He knew she was moving on because it was time and this couple would help her find her way too being the brilliant Witch he knew and loved.

Lydia cast a few spells, she had to be careful around both creatures but she only needed to see where they traveled, if their paths crossed and if not how to make that happen. As she progressed in her research, the orb became more useful. It occurred to her that maybe she hadn't realized what she was suppose to do with the orb. While making money was the goal in general, sometimes some magical beings had a purpose in the universe, and she was finally thinking that maybe she was on her way to learning what her goal was and for the first time in a long time, it felt good.

Finding the Warlock wasn't difficult, he had a club. He seemed to indulge more than she would ever but he was good at keeping himself hidden. He attracted both sexes, not surprising to her given his looks and disposition and when she was able to see him exercise his powers, she admitted, he was impressive. No one messed with this Warlock. Despite his hedonistic ways, he was lonely. He was overtly open about it but her magical presence noticed his, he was closed off and had been for awhile. She kept her distance, while she was certain he could notice her, she emulated all of the other magical beings that surrounded him to keep from being detected by him.

The black feline was more difficult and oddly enough, her ghostly husband was helping her. She had asked him why and he had told her that by helping this warlock and feline, it helped them. She questioned him and all he would tell her is that she won't be lonely all her life, that by helping this couple, that there might be a way to find love again. He was more than willing to watch over her with another that see her be lonely. There was a possibility that this Warlock and Lydia could find a way to help the Monteverdes be together again, it was a slim chance but, he was willing to see this through, after all the Warlock's father was a Prince of Hell. The familiar would be the balance magically to keep the Warlock from harm and in John's hopes give him back his life to be with his beloved.

 _Time passes_

Lydia was giddy, she had managed to get a semi-firm schedule for the Warlock Magnus Bane, and she learned a lot about him without causing suspicion. He was powerful, he lead a following of Warlocks, he was High Warlock of Brooklyn. She smiled at how well Warlocks managed themselves in general, covens sometimes had names too but not that often, she liked the Warlocks style.

Her coven liked to make money on potions and fooling the humans into whatever they desired. It wasn't glamorous but profitable. As long as every witch had the back of the other, live your life and once you found your love, be happy. She loved her coven and leaned on them when John passed however one of the elder Witches told her things would change, that she would make a journey and would be rewarded in the end. Lydia dismissed everything in her grief but now those words were ringing in her head. She was being pulled in a direction and for the first time in her magical life since John passed, it felt right.

She was able to keep a mostly accurate magical tab on Warlock Bane without to much trouble, she then spent far more effort than she liked tracking down a black cat with hazel eyes. The black cat was difficult, he knew it too. The black cat was always aware of her presence, he would give her some looks, some with trust but most of the time no trust. The black cat would even allow her to be close but if she went to touch him, he bolted. He kept near the loft of Magnus Bane yet never approached it. She could see he wanted to be on the balcony, yet would not visit. He would tilt his head up and then look away, usually when the High Warlock was on the balcony looking around; it was as if the Warlock was aware that something was looking for him. The magic was there between them stirring but not yet connecting them but the pull was strong between them.

In a dream, John told her to search a library about shifting beings. The dream was disjointed and only parts of it made sense but his words lingered with her when she woke, there was a place she needed to visit. She saw so vividly in her dream, the location, the stacks of books the people; it was as if she was being drawn to it. When she awoke, she went to her kitchen and made a tea that helped with visions, and then wrote down everything she remembered and by the time the tea kicked in she was getting a clear idea of where she wanted to spend the day.

Lydia walked to a church, it didn't look like it had been used much. It seemed like it was abandoned but she knew that wasn't exactly the truth. She felt magic all around the place, she could tell a glamor where she felt one and this church had one that was incredible. She kept her distance by a large tree far enough away but in plain view for her, she cast a spell so that she could see anything magical near the church. While she had seen beings coming and going from the church, all of whom magical, she took note but didn't worry about them. They were a mystery for another day. She felt the warmth of her husband as she drifted waiting. She didn't know what she was waiting for but whatever it was it was here at this church. Lydia was jolted out her light nap when she felt the familiar presence of the black cat near by, she woke quickly and then checked the area. In her surprise there he was, making his way, his hazel eyes taking in everything before going to the church. The cat stopped and her heart jolted, she didn't want to be seen. He waited and she couldn't breathe, then he seemed to relax and walk into the church. Lydia smiled to herself, she found the familiar for the Warlock, now … it was time to bring these two together. It felt right and for the first time in a long time, she knew in her heart and soul that she was on a path that would lead to not only bringing two people together but her own happiness too.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia spent time near the church, and she discovered there were many familiars of all kinds living there, and that they were comfortable shape-shifting between forms. While the church was magically glamored, she could see the beings moving into and outside of the building. Any Warlock or Witch could see through the spell but she admired the effort used to mask the building.

Some days had passed, and while having lunch near the church in a park nearby a dark haired lady walked up to her and plopped down near her, the movement was cat like but the witch in her wasn't alarmed, this was one confident woman. The female had long dark hair and was petite in build. She was dressed to kill in a tight leather outfit that hugged her frame, with stilettos. Lydia's inner Witch told her that it was a strong female familiar, and she knew to give her a wide amount of space. Looking at this female made her mind run wild with possibilities; this lady was an assassin or something else. She sort of laughed to herself, now she's making up stories all because a ghost told her to follow a cat.

"How long are you gonna just sit here and watch us?" The dark haired woman asked. There was no malice in her voice, she didn't seem phased, but by her tone she did want an answer that was clear.

"What? No, I'm just having lunch here under a tree," Lydia tried to play off that she didn't know what the woman was talking about.

"Pul- lease .. I can smell a lie anywhere. You've been sitting here for a few days and mostly when my brother is here. What do you want." The dark haired woman gave her a bored glare.

Lydia didn't realize she had let her guard down so much or maybe familiars were better with their senses than she remembered. Trying to recover, "I'm having lunch, I didn't know I disturbed you in anyway." She gave the woman a smile.

"Uh-huh" … the woman waited, she sniffed the air, paused for a moment and then finally relented in her resolve over the situation. This Witch didn't seem to be harmful, she had noticed that but she was going to be wary none the less. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood," she put her hand forward.

Lydia shook her hand and introduced herself. The pair looked at each other for what felt like too long and when Lydia thought she should say something, Isabelle asked what she was doing in the area.

The Witch didn't have a good enough story, she finally opted with having lunch. Isabelle didn't believe her and she knew it. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Why are you following my brother? Don't lie to me, I'll know it." Isabelle gave her a look that meant you do anything wrong you would be dead.

Lydia didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure, was there more than one brother? Were they talking about the same guy, or was there another presence giving a misunderstanding, She then felt warmth and an embrace from John. She steadied herself, "I don't know what your talking about, I don't know your brother."

Isabelle gave a slight glare of disbelief, "you've been here when he is here for days, don't lie to me."

"I .." Lydia couldn't think of a reason, her mind went blank with the blunt question, fate, the orb, all of it abandoned her. She traveled all this way because of feeling to do something. It felt important but when trying to say it out loud the words were hard to form, it seemed odd. All she knew was it was important. Before Lydia could come up with anything, Isabelle interrupted her.

"No .. You're a witch .. why are you here." The dark haired female was in a defensive posture now, ready to act if needed. A familiar action, Lydia guessed the cat variety of their kind. All familiars acted differently depending on their animal form.

"I won't hurt you, I'm here to help in some way, its all I know. I AM a witch"… she felt comfortable telling the woman that, "I know that there is a reason I should be here and I'm trying to find out." Lydia didn't want to mention her orb of vague future information was a source of information, half the time she didn't know what it meant. How do you explain it to a stranger.

In an attempt at an explanation Lydia had to admit to Isabelle in regards to her brother she wasn't sure whom she meant. "I don't know him," she paused, Lydia was unclear how much information she should give then decided that maybe, this woman could help. "All I know is that a black familiar has found his Warlock, but hasn't made the bond. I think maybe, I'm here to help with that. I don't know if that is your brother but if it is, I'm want to help." Lydia gave a pleading smile in hopes of being believed.

Isabelle sniffed the air, and glared for a minute longer, she then told her that she could call her by her nickname Izzy. Lydia felt some magic around her but it wasn't invasive and she allowed it. She could block with her own spell but at this time maybe let the situation play out. What felt like longer than it really was, Isabelle nodded her head, and with an "okay" told Lydia to follow her inside the church. Lydia didn't know what was about to happen but she knew it was important.

Lydia followed into the building. Izzy also went over a short list of rules, since Lydia was a witch she would understand the need for secrecy of the place she was entering. Lydia acknowledged with a nod that she understood what Isabelle had stated. As they talked about the rest of the rules, they weren't very far into the building when a tall, dark haired male made his way through the main room, he commanded the space and those around paid attention. While she quickly learned at an early age that familiars instinctively knew to help Warlocks and Witches. Whether they knew it or not, they provided a guide for their plight or endeavors and if some where lucky found their partner.

Lydia noticed a male giving orders and those given their duties followed his direction immediately. She couldn't stop watching him. He was handsome and fascinating and for some reason she thought she had seen him before, she couldn't take her eyes away until Izzy grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the main room. The action from Izzy was enough to shake the stupor of him and then it clicked, that he was the familiar. He was the one to help and he didn't know it.

"It's him." Lydia gasped, he should be at that loft in Brooklyn instead of here was her first thought, then she realized she was being watched by Isabelle .. and the whole situation felt serene for her, she was in a church full of familiars. They could shape-shift and were warrior in demeanor. They were not quite feral but it was clear they've stayed clear of being with a magical partner, what a shame she thought. They're were more powerful with a Witch or Warlock. As that thought passed through her, the warmth of John passed through her, in a reassuring way as if to say, that maybe this was why she was here. She suspected there was more to it but before she could think any further, she heard a hiss.

Izzy growled softly, "what do you want with my brother."

"What? I don't want anything with him. He's …" Lydia fumbled, she didn't actually have a general idea only that she needed to find him. Before she could get another word out she was on the floor of the hallway they were standing in with a hand to her throat,"you don't touch him," Izzy was angry. "You need to be worthy and I don't know if you are ..." Izzy sniffed.

Lydia was gasping, "I know the Warlock he should be with," she rasped … "please, I think I'm here to help .. please Izzy …"

Isabelle smelled the truth from Lydia, she eased her hold on Lydia but didn't let her go. Izzy thought of her eldest brother, Alec had taken care of her and Jace, on his own when their parents were killed. Now that they were old enough, the siblings were far more protective of him. Every familiar had a Witch or Warlock, it just took time to find them, it was a natural progression but since the world had become complicated it was more difficult for the relationships to occur, their magic helped but only so much.

Izzy found her Warlock Simon and Jace had his Witch Clary. They found them much earlier, probably because Alec spent the time to know more magic than they did and teach them. He understood what needed to be done, made sure that things were the way they should be for them. Alec was still on the hunt.

Lydia coughed, Izzy looked down at the witch she had pinned, "what do you want with my brother."

"No-nothing", she tried to push Izzy off of her but was held steady. She could have used magic but thought better of it. There had to be a reason and she was going to see it through.

"Why are you here," Izzy could scent that there was no malice but couldn't understand the scent she was getting. It was of friendship and hope, not one of mating. Another scent was present as well but she wasn't sure what that was; the Witch feared her but was not antagonizing.

"I .. I … am a wi-itch" then she coughed before going on, "have an orb and it told me to help them," she wheezed, "your brother and a Warlock .." Lydia felt dizzy.

"Help who?" Izzy kept her grip and was curious, there was concern too, but that was for another day.

"The black cat with hazel eyes and Warlock Bane" .. she coughed, "they are meant to be, I know it. They haven't connected, they are circling each other, I know they need to meet. It's all I know," all of her words were in gasps, Izzy reared back and loosened her grip. She looked down at the Witch, her cat instincts told her to not trust but she felt it; an aura that surrounds mystical pairs.

"It's not you," Izzy knew it wouldn't be a Witch and was not surprised, she understood her brother but this female showing up in their life surprised her. It wasn't uncommon for forced pairings but they were trying to change that ideology. It's why they hid themselves, until the time was right. If that meant fighting for what you believe in, so be it.

"No, he is not mine but I'm drawn to him because ..." she sighed while rubbing her throat to ease the pain Izzy had caused, "he is a familiar and a powerful and noble one." Lydia didn't want to sound odd but there was no way around it, she knew deep down there was a purpose. "I know he needs to find his Warlock and if he does," a thought popped into her head, one that felt right,"he might be able to help me." Lydia gave Izzy a hopeful look. Isabelle stood up, and then offered her hand to Lydia. Once they were standing, they dusted themselves off and moved further into the church toward the main room. Izzy gave the blonde haired Witch a cursory view, her blue eyes were filled with hope and more.

"Alright, follow me." Izzy understood the hidden pain in the woman's eyes. "Let's meet my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy walked into the main room where other familiars were keeping busy, mostly looking through a database of Witches and Warlocks in hopes of finding their intended person to assist or partner with. When not searching databases, the familiars took care of the Church and the other living areas that housed them. Some practiced their shape-shifting or any other gifts they possessed. Most were adept at magic as well, spell casting and learning more spells was another activity the familiars spent time on.

As they made their way through the main room, past other beings who looked at Izzy and Lydia but didn't bother with them. Izzy finally went down another hallway that lead to the private rooms of the building. Lydia was amazed with the architecture of the church, and because it looked run down by any one without magical abilities, no would bother with animals "hiding" in this building.

Izzy finally came to a stop at a door, and rapped on it, she waited for her brother to invite them in or open the door. She waited and then rapped again.

"Come in," his voice sounded tired.

Izzy walked in with Lydia following her, "hey big bro." Izzy walked to a elegant settee near his desk. She dropped down easily into the furniture and Lydia followed suit.

Alec eyed Isabelle skeptically, she didn't usually bring strangers to his office, his big oak desk had a computer on it and he had papers and other documents he was looking over. There were a couple of books on the corner, one was a spell book. The other about Warlocks and Witches in general, that book was open with a bookmark on a page. He recognized a Witch when he saw one but he didn't know this one, and thought maybe Izzy thought her familiar was in their Church. And if that is the case, it might easy to have them meet. Izzy was watching him but not saying anything, probably trying to access his mood. He had enough of the staring game, "who is this? And why did you bring her here?" His meaning clear, he was busy yet still managed a bored look.

"Moody as always, Alec." Izzy was unfazed by his demeanor. She was a little wary herself but knew that if Alec was ever to find his Warlock, every lead would be important. The one thing that was a priority for her was to see her big brother happy.

"Izzy ….", his tone was meant to tell her get to the point, he was not in the mood for twenty questions or any other foolishness that sometimes followed his sister around.

"Relax Alec," Isabelle gestured toward the blonde Witch beside her. "This is Lydia, she is a Witch," he rolled his eyes; he knew that by scent, familiars could tell a Warlock or Witch by scent or aura of their magic that surrounded the individual. Izzy continued, "she says she knows who your Warlock is and wants to help." Alec looked at the two women, before setting his hazel gaze that meant continue without saying a word.

"Wait..., I didn't say I know him." She paused slightly, "well, I know his name but I've never met him." When the two siblings gave her a glare that said more than she wanted to deal with, she pushed forward with her explanation, "but I know where he lives, sort of," she sighed, this is harder than she thought. "Okay, I know where he hangs out for a fact. And I know deep in my heart you were meant to be together." As Lydia continued she felt conviction in her words, she was starting to feel embolden. Lydia held her head high, she was confident but these familiars were tough. Just when she needed it most she felt an a warm embrace, she knew it was from John, encouraging her to continue her quest. His more frequent presence told her she was on the right track. With his guidance she continued, "you sense where he is, but aren't able to reach him. He knows you are there but can't find you. You are circling each other but for some reason aren't making the connection." She gave Alec a hopeful plea, she wanted him to believe her; no, needed him to believe her.

Alec had felt the Warlock, he sort of knew where he should be looking. He used the technology they had at the Church to help himself but it was harder than he thought. There was no concrete way to know from a computer image if the person you were looking at is the one you should be with. They couldn't put out ads in a paper or an online forum, they kept themselves hidden for reasons. A Warlock or Witch with bad intentions could leave a familiar at their mercy or dead.

Alec's instincts guided him some but he had closed himself off far more than he thought and was having a harder time than most familiars would in their search. Yet, there was a Witch in his office offering information he couldn't find on his own. He knew he shouldn't waste this opportunity, he nodded at her. "Who is this Warlock, and where do I look?"

Izzy kept her giddiness to herself, her brother was actually accepting help and she was pleased. She would help as well but not interfere. She made a pact with herself, she would help the Witch so that her brother would be happy and then if the Witch needed something in return, she would do her best to help her. Alec gave Izzy a bored look, he knew she would not be able to contain her excitement for long, he hoped whatever information this Witch had would be brief and helpful. He didn't need his siblings bothering him on his quest.

"He's in the Brooklyn area, he has a penthouse, I can get you within a block but I'm not sure the exact address either." Lydia thought this was helpful information but like everything with these two familiars, nothing was easy. She could have given Alec the name but for some reason, she was feeling the romance of a first meeting and kept it to herself.

This irritated Alec, he knew that, its why he prowled the same area almost every night and only catching faint traces of magic but enough to know he was near, and he was almost certain which penthouse but didn't know how to make his presence known. He tilted his head to the side and was about to say, that's it? When Lydia immediately started speaking again.

Lydia knew she would need to tell him more things about how she knew what she did and based on his look, she wasn't winning him over, she quickly added, "I use a crystal ball, its part of my magical gifts but its not always reliable. It helps me mostly but sometimes it takes longer to figure out what it means. This time it did show me you and the Warlock." As she was feeling slightly useless, it occurred to her, the club. She knew Warlock Bane was there frequently and it would be easy for the two see each other. The rest would work itself out. "He goes to the same club every Friday night, he's there on Saturday's too but Friday is his night to be there. That's it, that's how you'll meet him." Lydia felt some excitement and was glad she remembered that detail about Bane. Izzy perked up and leaned into Lydia to whisper a plan for Alec and Warlock Bane.

If the human form of a familiar could show their feline ears and flatten them out in displeasure, Lydia was certain Alec Lightwood did just that, he growled a little but not loud enough to be threatening. She kept her ear to Izzy as she detailed their plan to pair up these two destined mates.

Alec was starting to feel flustered and blurted out "wouldn't it be easier to search for the penthouse? Maybe try that crystal thing again." Alec didn't like clubs, they were loud and people were constantly bumping into you. He had been to a few with his siblings, all he got out of it was a headache. Based on the private conversation between Isabelle and Lydia he knew he was in trouble. His eyes went wide with understanding, they were already planning his outing for Friday. "No, …. I didn't agree to anything," he glared but both ladies briefly looked at him and continued their own conversation. He put his head in his hands and waited for them to enlighten him about Friday. He mused its not that he didn't want to meet this Warlock, he had hoped it would not be at a loud club.

Alec felt resigned, "and the name?"

Lydia smiled, "I'll tell you on Friday at the club." Alec was about to protest, when Izzy grabbed Lydia and walked her out of his office. She had a new conspirator in helping her brother and she would take it.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday night arrived more quickly than Alec anticipated. He thought he'd have more time for other things that helped familiars and his sister wasn't letting him ignore this opportunity. She almost cleared his entire schedule so that she could reassure him and dress him in what she deemed appropriate for a club of Pandemonium's reputation. Lydia and Izzy planned everything, they were becoming best friends and Alec was finding the two women more than he wanted to deal with. Lydia was proving herself to be a decent person, one worth the Lightwood's friendship. In fact, he offered her a place within the Institute, a Witch of her nature and wise perception would only help the familiars in general. While she maybe uncertain with her crystal ball gifts, he thought that maybe she needed a better environment to cultivate her gift, a place as magical as she was. He still frowned on their conspiracy they said they didn't have when it came to him.

Lydia had dressed simply in jeans and a low cut shirt which fit her medium frame perfectly, Izzy had braided her long blonde hair. Isabelle also gave Lydia make up tips, giving her blue eyes a more dramatic look. She wasn't used to so much flair, but then she thought she would need to be in this moment.

Isabelle Lightwood dressed to impress, she kept her long black hair loose around her and she choose a form fitting skirt that was close to the knee and a top that hung near her midriff, both garments in a deep green to blend in and yet make a statement. Her Warlock Simon gave her loving approval, his familiar was gorgeous and no one would tell him otherwise, it was her feline way and he would not have her any other way. Simon was smaller in height compared to Alec but most were, Simon was fit and had tousled brown hair. He wore glasses and his clothing style was more nerdy but his familiar didn't care, if he was in Star Wars mode, so be it. She loved him anyway.

Lydia and Isabelle fussed over Alec until he hissed his annoyance. While they looked at him with disbelief, they tried to keep his inner cat from displaying his nature. In the end, he was dressed in a button up shirt that was olive green to match his hazel eyes, and black jeans giving his tall frame more height if possible. His black hair was a wild messy windblown look, going in whatever direction it wanted but they made the best of it and let it go its own way. They had decided it worked perfectly for him as it always did, he seemed to not care as long as he could get a comb through it.

With far more growling than needed, Lydia and Izzy got Alec to Pandemonium. Once inside the club, Alec recoiled to the point of trying to leave, they held on to him. It was too loud, there were too many people; both ladies kept him still and cajoled him. He was about to give up on the entire situation when his cat eyes noticed a Warlock sitting in a private area, a balcony. The Warlock noticed him as well and their gazes locked, they stared at each other longer than both meant but they couldn't take their eyes away. They felt the draw to each other.

Lydia and Izzy noticed the magic in the air between them and smiled, they were giddy but tried to keep themselves calm. Lydia felt a warmth envelop around her; Alec and Magnus found each other. This is what Lydia's crystal ball meant all along and she felt relief for finding this happiness for them.

Alec was drawn to a Warlock in Pandemonium and he couldn't believe it, from what he could tell the Warlock was drawn to him as well. His instincts were telling him to approach and to take that chance. His magic was mingling with the Warlocks but he felt confused, there was a lot of elemental and more magic and beings in the room. He had been searching for so long, he wasn't sure and the club was adding to his doubts, there was so much magic in the air, too many people and the loud atmosphere was messing with his senses.

He had no idea if what he was feeling was right but it had to be, his entire being told him it had to be true. His cat instincts was leading him to a man he never thought he'd find. He was unsure if he wanted to take that leap and see where it goes but his curiosity was leading now. The Warlock was not as tall as Alec but that pleased him, he knew was unusually tall for a familiar. His caramel skin glistened and he had brown eyes but could see the gold of a cat in them. He wore kohl around his eyes, necklaces hung low on his chest, and he also sported an earring cuff on his ear.

The Warlock wore a button up shirt with most of the buttons undone. The shirt was a deep red which matched the highlights in his black hair that was standing up on top, he kept the sides cut short. He was graceful, a beautiful predator who could out maneuver anything. Alec moved closer, he needed a scent of this creature, while trying not to make it obvious he sniffed around trying to isolate the Warlock.

Magnus watched the familiar move closer to him. He was tall, dark and handsome which told him that this was a well built muscular cat, broad shoulders, long limbs and in general a body he'd like to explore. Magnus smiled to himself, he liked what he saw; good. He knew what the cat was doing and decided he'd let him sniff around. Magnus had waited a long time for his familiar, not all warlocks had one but he knew he did. He had known that he always had one, and his magic was practically screaming at him now; his familiar was here. Time to claim him as his own.

Warlock Bane noticed that the familiar had started to walk toward him began to halt in his steps, in a shy sort of mannerism. This would not do, if the cat won't walk the entire distance to him, then he would encourage the handsome male by meeting him halfway. The Warlock closed the distanced between them as he smiled to himself, "Hello Pretty Boy," his smile was warm.

"Hi," the familiar replied, he blushed, but kept his eyes on the Warlock.

Recognizing how loud it was in the club and the discomfort it brought his magical cat, Magnus motioned for the familiar to follow him. He pointed to a private area in the club that was less noisy and for him to follow him. Magnus wanted to give his familiar space and encouragement to follow him, it was a gamble but, he hoped that the being would follow. Alec hesitated but the allure of the Warlock made him want to know more about him.

Lydia watched the two men, she got that sense of warmness again from John. Izzy; who was her partner in helping orchestrate their meeting gave her a gentle hug, it was time to go and let these guys connect.


	6. Chapter 6

Ragnor Fell, and Catarina Loss sat comfortably in the suite reserved for special guests at Pandemonium. Magnus gave them special treatment, they always reminded him that he never needed to do so but Magnus wouldn't allow them to think otherwise. Each Warlock found different ways to occupy their time. Catarina liked working with humans in a hospital. Ragnor felt at home teaching college students. Despite their different ways of dealing with the world, they made sure they got together often, they may not be family by blood but they were a family none the less.

When Magnus left the suite, which he often did, they just assumed he was taking care of business. Catarina noticed the familiar and Magnus, she leaned forward a little while still listening to Ragnor complain about a trying student taking his course in literature. As Ragnor was about to tell another story, she pointed to where the pair were standing. Ragnor gazed at his old friend and the newcomer he was standing with, he thought his friend liked pretty things and this one had all the features that appealed to Magnus so he wasn't surprised. He watched Magnus gesture and move toward his usual path to the suite looking back ever so often to see if the stranger would follow, that was when Ragnor realized Magnus had his magical being. Ragnor nodded to Catarina who had a smile on her face and they waited for their friend and his familiar to join them.

Magnus was pleased to see the tall dark haired male follow him. They hadn't really spoken outside of saying hello but he was looking forward to getting to know him. He was having a hard time containing his magic, it simply wanted to reach out and embrace the male but it was too soon. He hoped his suite would provide a comfortable environment for them to at least get beyond 'hello'.

Alec was nervous, but excited as well. His instincts told him to follow the Warlock, that he was the person he was looking for, but he had been looking so long, his resolved wasn't as strong. He had focused on others finding their other halves that he was feeling a little overwhelmed at the prospect of finding his Warlock. Despite all the thoughts swirling through his head, he reminded himself that his sister would tell him he was over thinking things. It was time trust himself and his instincts.

There was something about the Warlock, and his inner cat was curious. He scoffed at himself what was the saying about curiosity killing the cat? He laughed inwardly but knew he was close to a being that could change his loneliness, he wasn't desperate but by this time in his life he had hoped fate would grace him. He was no longer wanting to deny himself any longer. Alec followed the Warlock to the balcony suite.

There were two settees in the balcony suite near each other, Ragnor and Catarina were seated near each other on one and Magnus motioned tall, dark and handsome to a settee near his friends in the balcony. The Warlock made sure he was in between his friends and the familiar, he didn't want to spook him. The room was more isolated from the club dulling the music and making the atmosphere more private. Before offering a seat to the cat, Magnus extended his hand, "I'm Magnus Bane, and these are my friends Ragnor and Catarina." He smiled warmly at tall, dark and handsome and waited for his response.

Alec took his hand, "Alec." He nodded at the other two people in greeting and then looked around, unsure of what to do next. Magnus gestured for him to take a seat on the open settee. Once he seated himself, Magnus joined him.

"Want a drink? My club makes a delightful martini." Magnus smiled in encouragement.

"Uh … yeah … I guess, sure." Alec didn't know if he would like a martini but, he would give it a try.

Magnus smiled and their drinks arrived, taking a sip he inquired, "do you have a last name?"

Alec coughed, he had no idea his throat would burn so much from one taste, as he gathered what he could of his voice, "Lightwood."

"I can get you something else, maybe an IPA or a domestic beer?" Magnus worried about the drink choice.

"No …. no, this is … uhm .. great. Thank you." Alec made a face with his next sip but managed to not cough. Not knowing what to do next, he glanced around the club.

Catarina leaned into Magnus to whisper "he is adorable Magnus," she was amused by the entire exchange. Magnus gave her a glare in an attempt to tell her to behave herself. She laughed, Ragnor looked bored but studied the male near his friend. Finally determining that this familiar was exactly what Magnus Bane needed in his life.

Magnus whispered back, "more than adorable, sexy, pretty, mesmerizing …" Catarina cut him off by softly slapping at his arm.

"Be yourself, be charming." Cat then leaned back on the settee settling for what would she thought would be an entertaining evening.

With a roll of his eyes, "I'm always charming."

Cat helped Magnus break the ice with the familiar by making small talk, the unimportant topics allowed Alec to relax and they managed to get him to smile and laugh which made Magnus happy. The Warlock had to admit to himself, he was already smitten. His magic was humming with contentment and it was all he could do not to be more forward with Alec Lightwood.

Alec's nervousness slowly dissipated and found himself comfortable with the Warlock and his friends which he could tell were warlocks as well. Their stories of adventures, getting into various amusing situations and anecdotal points made him relax and laugh a few times. He would stare at Magnus from time to time and blush when the Warlock would gift him with a smile which seemed more sexual than needed but the familiar didn't mind the attention. His magic was telling him that Warlock Bane was his and it helped him relax further, enough to get a phone number and a date.

Izzy and Lydia enjoyed the club while still looking at Alec from time to time. When they noticed he was having fun, they smirked at each other. Their plan worked and neither lady could contain the excitement for the eldest Lightwood. They also decided they couldn't wait to question him the next day about the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

John visited Lydia in a dream, told her she had done well uniting Lightwood and Bane. He had a message for her but as he was about to tell her what it meant for them, the alarm went off and she lost whatever else he was telling her. She got out of bed and got ready for the day. She wanted to meet up with Isabelle and learn what happened between Alec and Magnus.

Once she was dressed, she made her way to the cafe style eating area of the Institute. It accommodated all supernatural beings in which ever form they desired. She put together a simple breakfast of fruit on a waffle, she put syrup on the side and grabbed a coffee.

Lydia sat down next to Isabelle, they smiled at each other in a knowing way. They both knew that Alec had not come home and that he was most likely was with his Warlock. "When do you think we'll see him?" Lydia was genuinely intrigued by the events.

Izzy laughed, "like he'll tell us anything, he's annoyingly secretive, but in an adorable anyway." She began her breakfast of oatmeal and toast and couldn't wait to see her own magician later in the day. Simon was an easy going Warlock, more-so than most which made him popular because his off the wall ideas actually helped, they may be unconventional but he got results. When his clients became too much, his familiar Izzy kept him from getting too absorbed with his tasks and it was good for them both.

They sat in comfortable silence eating, when it occurred to Lydia maybe she wasn't making the Institute as useful as it could be, she had resources and John was keeping her company spiritually. She planned on using her crystal ball again. There had to be more than just getting Alec and Magnus within range of each other.

Alec walked into the cafeteria, he spent the night at Magnus' place but he knew he could not stay for breakfast. They spent the evening getting to know each other, while he had not meant to fall asleep on the couch, he couldn't be parted from the warlock. He had waited too long to find him. He was pleased that they were not rushing into this relationship due to their attraction they had for each other. They exchanged numbers and committed to dating. He grabbed what he wanted to eat and joined Izzy and Lydia at their table.

"So?" Izzy couldn't contain her excitement for him.

"So? What?" Alec gave her a glare stating that where ever this conversation was going. it was none of her business.

Izzy rolled her eyes, her brother could be a gigantic pain in the butt when he wanted to be, "I want details, you were gone all night. I'm certain I know where you were."

This caused Alec to roll his eyes and Lydia laughed. She wondered if the two siblings knew how similar they were to each other. Alec glanced at Lydia briefly in acknowledgment of her presence, then began his breakfast. He didn't owe anyone any explanation as far he was concerned.

"I'm not letting this go Alec." Izzy smiled, she had her suspicions but wanted the truth from him.

"Yes, you are." Alec focused on his breakfast and did his best to ignore his sister.

"No, I tell you everything. Especially when it came to finding my warlock. You don't have to be so secretive. Everyone will be happy that you've finally found your mate."

"Let it go Iz." Alec was more than tired of the interrogation.

"Lydia practically helped you find your warlock, at least tell her how it went?" Lydia stared at Isabelle, she did not want to get into the middle of a sibling debate. They were difficult on their own, no need to interfere with what was clearly something private to Alec. While she knew that she understood his sister's curiosity, and she did share some of that. Lydia didn't need more details, she would let it play out as she knew it would.

Alec sighed, his sister could be a pain when she wanted to be. It sometimes drove him nuts but he knew she meant well and cared about him deeply. "He's beautiful, inside and out." It was all he could think of to say.

Lydia would have swooned, what a sweet thing for Alec Lightwood to say, and she was surprised because he didn't come across as a romantic. He clearly had some romantic tendencies.

Izzy did swoon at her brother, smiling widely. "Good, I'm so happy for you."

Alec mumbled a thanks, then cleared away his breakfast dishes and left for his office. Leaving the ladies to talk amongst themselves. While he wasn't a fan of being the topic of discussion, he did know without them, he might not have met Magnus.

##

Magnus was in a word ecstatic, he found his familiar. He was tall, dark and handsome with warm hazel eyes and very kind. While he seemed shy, he handled himself with honor and grace. He knew already how settling and peaceful this male's presence would have on him. He couldn't wait to get to know him better. They left the club to get to know each other better at his loft. They had a few more drinks and his familiar fell asleep on the couch. Magnus took the time to admire him, falling asleep himself on the opposite couch. When they woke, Alec needed to get back to work. They exchanged numbers and with a promise of a date later on in the week. Magnus couldn't wait, he would woo his familiar and spoil him.

Catarina and Ragnor both called him to see how the rest of the night went with Alec. He explained they were going to take their time, to get know each other better. He couldn't contain his enthusiasm, he waited so long to find his familiar who would be his mate too. He gushed over his looks, and personality, that he couldn't wait to see his animal form. At this point Ragnor huffed in boredom, it was a bluff. Ragnor was very happy for Magnus, and that Magnus was embracing this change after being alone for so long made his own heart feel warm. He couldn't be happier for the warlock. Catarina was also happy for Magnus, she was more amused by Magnus and his antics than Ragnor but she also knew that this would be good for her friend.

Magnus was having the best dream, he was with Alexander and they were in Tokyo. They were shopping and had purchased several items when his familiar spotted an heirloom. He watched Alec pick it up, then buy it. Magnus now tried to pay closer attention to the scene in his head. As he was about to look more closely at the item, he was jolted awake and sat up quickly. It wasn't unusual for a Warlock to have prophetic dreams but usually they were more of a warning. This one seemed so mundane. He was confused but didn't want to dismiss this dream. Magnus got out of bed and went to a journal he kept for when dreams surprised him and wrote down everything he could remember. He knew they would be in Tokyo, he would have to pay closer attention to his familiar.

##

Tokyo was one of their best dates. Magnus was flying high on his emotions, holding hands with Alec. The had shopped earlier in the day, while he tried to keep up with Alec. There were a few times his companion disappeared on him, only to surprise him with a kiss once he returned. The dream came back to him from time to time. It wasn't until he felt d _éjà vu_ in a market square they had entered, Alec had released his hand and walked to a vendor with antiquities. He watched in slow motion and was frozen as he watched his familiar pick up a pentagram necklace. Magnus watched Alec examine the item, as if his cat eyes were seeing something. Before Magnus could worry if it would hurt his boyfriend or not, Alec bought the item. The vendor wrapped it in an ornate box with gold ribbon. Alec put the box in a pocket and walked back to Magnus. He smiled at his Warlock and kissed him to snap him out of his stupor. Magnus shook his head to clear it after the kiss. Alec questioned him to see what was wrong and he didn't know. All he could tell his familiar was that something odd happened and then it was gone. They continued their date oblivious to the magic surrounding them.

Once they got home, Alec presented Magnus with an omamori charm. It meant luck and protection and Magnus' heart skipped a beat. His familiar was a romantic. He couldn't remember when he was given a gift and he soared with affection he was feeling. Magnus forgot about the pendant that Alec bought, he was too lost in his lover's eyes to care.

##

Alec took the pendant to the Institute. He was drawn to it but he wasn't sure why. All he knew is when he saw it he needed to have it. While that didn't quite feel right, he couldn't leave it behind. He knew it was a sign but wasn't sure what it meant. He placed the wrapped up pendant on the corner of his desk. His feline instincts told him to wait, and watch.

Lydia walked into his office to give him the morning reports, between her and his new security chief Underhill, the Institute was running far more smoothly. It also allowed his siblings more freedom to be with their mates. They didn't slack at their appointed tasks but he now recognized you have to make time for your significant other. If that meant making adjustments at positions to accommodate change, then so be it. He planned on making time for his Warlock.

Lydia walked to the desk and dropped off a couple of files, she was at the side of the desk where the boxed pendant was lying. She looked at the box and before she could ask Alec about it, it glowed. The color of gold surrounded the box and both Alec and Lydia stood back. They weren't sure what was going on but after a minute, they settled down to take a closer look.

"Why is it doing that?" Lydia was fascinated by the aura and magic given off from the pendant.

"I don't know," Alec was confused, he wasn't sure what he was seeing. "It wasn't doing that before, and it definitely didn't do that when I bought it."

"Besides being a necklace, pentagram with lettering, what else is it?" Lydia knew magic and could see it without opening it, wanting her to look or to know, almost from a dream. It was in her being to magically see but she had not seen something like this before. Since she starting working with the Institute, she had learned more but she was still learning new things everyday.

"A pendant," Alec shrugged, he didn't know. All he knew was it caught his eye and felt compelled to buy it. "Well, specifically its a pentagram on a chain. I was sort of drawn to it and bought it. I don't really know why." Then he remembered it had odd markings yet they seemed familiar and cat like on the pentagram itself.

"May I?" Lydia looked at Alec, she wanted permission. He did buy it and she didn't want to ruin any magical item that could be helpful to him.

"Yeah, sure." Alec didn't think anything more of it other than he bought it.

Lydia carefully unwrapped the glowing box. She pulled the top off and set it on the desk. The foam insert was next and set that aside. The pentagram was gold as was the chain and it was alluring sitting on the foam insert on the bottom of the box. She placed her hand gently over it to caress it. All at once a force hit her strongly, and she could place that presence anywhere. It was John and he was telling her how he could come back to her. She held the pentagram pendant until all of the information was ingrained. She looked at Alec with watery eyes. "Please, help me. I can have the love of my life back if you and Magnus help me."

Alec was shocked at her words but knew from the look on her face this was very important, he nodded he would help but still had to ask, "will he be okay, or how you knew him."

"Yes." Lydia was confident, she had felt it through the magic. Alec wasn't sure but he owed Lydia and he would do whatever it took to make her whole.

Alec put the rest of his work schedule aside. He had Underhill take over for him. He was efficient and would be great at delegating. He knew he was good with reports already. Alec would not have to worry with Steve in charge.

Holding the pentagram tightly in her hand, she waited for Alec to finish his delegating and they went to the loft to find Magnus. If she was right about her feeling, she would need the High Warlock of Brooklyn to help her retrieve her love.

##

They entered the loft and Magnus was finishing up with a client. While surprised at seeing Lydia with Alec, he knew his familiar was wise and always had a reason for the things he does.

"Hello darling," Magnus kissed his man. Lydia smiled at their affection. Once they had greeted themselves properly according to Alec, they separated to address whatever issue.

"Magnus, Lydia has gotten a magical impression with the pendant I bought in Tokyo. She needs your help." Alec gestured to Lydia to show him the pendant and explain further.

"Interesting." Magnus was reminded of his dream but kept it to himself. "Okay, tell me." The warlock wasn't sure what he was inquiring about, being vague at this time was the best option.

Lydia explained she felt John through the pendant and that with a powerful spell with two warlocks and a familiar present, he could return to her. While those words were not used it was the feeling conveyed when touching the pendant. She did know the pendant was key to the spell. She was certain that by bringing Magnus and Alec together, this was how she could get John back. He had been showing her all along with the crystal ball and many other smaller magical impressions.

"Okay, we'll do this. I need to look through a few spell books to make sure we're doing the right thing." Magnus didn't want this be messed up. "Are you sure," he paused, "you want to do this? It might have consequences or unexpected problems."

Lydia assured him that John leaving her was more that suspect, that it was possible he was taken from her instead of merely killed. Perhaps it was a limbo of sorts. She went into great detail about all of the odd occurrences of John's presence with her, most of which were with her crystal ball. That he drew her to them to help.

"The crystal ball may have been the only portal he could use. We'll need it." Magnus wanted everything and anything that connected to John if this was to work for Lydia. She opened a portal to her room at the Institute, grabbed the ball and went back to the loft.

When she arrived back, Magnus and Alec had a space set up for all of the magical items they'd needed. Magnus had found a spell. He had to pluck some of Alec's cat hair, while his Alexander was annoyed with the process. Magnus kissed him to sooth him, and it had the desired effect. A happy cat was a good cat, other cats sensed when there is an attitude problem and it would set the tone. They would need Alec's good mood to help the other familiar.

The three of them stood around a pentagram that looked exactly like the pendant. Magnus added the symbols that was etched on to the necklace onto the one he re-created. He told Lydia to hold the necklace in the hand she would offer to Alec to hold. He was certain that his familiar would help in calling the other one. Once they joined hands, he recited the spell nine times, the myth of the number of lives of cats. Once he was done, they waited and within a minute Alec felt a shiver but not from anticipation but from a kindred spirit. He knew or could feel John's presence and held both Lydia's and Magnus' hands tighter. When Alec thought he couldn't take the tug on his soul any longer, a bright gold light circled around inside the pentagram. It swirled for a few seconds and then John Monteverde was standing in the middle naked.

John had vertigo, he stumbled but didn't leave the pentagram until he was certain he was home with his witch, Lydia. He waited so long to be reunited with her and it took him so much effort to find the right pairing to help him come home. He wanted to cry but wasn't sure of his surroundings. It wasn't until Lydia embraced him and kissed him, that he knew he was finally home.

"How?" Lydia was in tears but needed to know. She wasn't going to let go him, she held him tight in her arms.

John cupped her face, "later my love, later. I'm here now." He looked at Magnus and Alec, "Thank you."

They acknowledged the comment with a nod of their heads, Magnus used his magic to clothe John. Alec and Magnus walked away from the room holding hands, leaving the two re-acquainted pair to discover themselves again.


End file.
